powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Animus
Animus is a god-like Megazord, who Princess Shayla said was the direct ancestor of the Wild Force Rangers' Wild Force Megazord. He usually aided the Rangers when they needed him the most though generally in spirit form since he was destroyed 3,000 years ago. He first appeared to the Wild Force Rangers as the child Kite after the Rangers inadvertently released Animus from a dark dimension and resurrected him. Character History His first impression is of a shy young boy who makes up a fake name to tell Cole Evans, the Red Wild Force Ranger. 3000 years ago, in the battle with Master Org, Animus is seen being seemingly destroyed. However, he took the form as a small human child. In modern times, he is befriended by Cole. Animus was an ancient creature of good that had been killed long ago by the original Master Org, but his supposed spirit had appeared several times after Zen-Aku was freed from a 3,000-year imprisonment. After his gentle urging to Zen-Aku to simply, "remember," Princess Shayla told the Rangers that Animus only spoke to the six Animarian warriors (at that time there were only five). Animus helped the Rangers again during their battle with Zen-Aku to restore him to his human form. On the night of the full moon, Animus eclipsed the moon long enough for Zen-Aku to assume his human form (Merrick) temporarily—but not long enough for him to tell the team how to break his "Curse of the Wolf". After their defeat at the hands of Nayzor, a mysterious boy appeared to guide four of the Rangers in their quest to save Merrick and Cole by completing a puzzle that would go on grant Cole the use of the Falcon Summoner, and with it the Falcon Zord and Animarium Armor. His last appearance in spiritual form was when Tombstone Org was released to destroy the city. He told Princess Shayla that she and Merrick must sing the Deer Zord's favorite song, or else it would not help the Rangers defeat the Org. After the Rangers visited the dark dimension to gain the Falcon Wildzord, they inadvertently released Animus' spirit who they encountered in the form of Kite, returning him to the living world and resurrecting Animus though they didn't know this at the time. As Kite After Master Org's powers were dissipated by Cole and his Animarium Armor Battlizer, a small boy (revealed much later to be the same one who helped the Rangers before) with no memory who named himself Kite (after he looked at a kite) befriended the Rangers. He had mysterious powers and a connection to the events of the past that he didn't understand. The Orgs realized this, and convinced him that the humans were not worth saving, showing him their abuse of the Earth. Kite revealed himself as Animus in human form, and took the Wild Zords away. Given, and Taking Away Without the Wild Zords, the Rangers were helpless against the next monster when he went giant. Kite/Animus tried to talk Merrick into coming with him to a new world, but Merrick turned him down, and Animus was impressed by the Rangers' decision to fight on. He revealed that he had only been testing them, and returned the use of the Predazord to Merrick, and returned to his full Megazord form to fight alongside him. Satisfied with the Rangers, he returns all the Wild Zords, and leaves Cole with a new, more powerful motorcycle to replace the Savage Cycle he'd lost protecting Kite. Animus returns in the finale to warn of the coming of the powered-up Master Org, and fights alongside Merrick and the Predazord once more. Unfortunately, both are destroyed, Animus briefly returning to his human form and speaking to Merrick before dying in his arms. Considering the fact that all of the Wild Zords were resurrected in the finale including the Rangers' destroyed ones, it is possible (and likely) that he was also resurrected once more. The Black Lion, Condor, Saw Shark, Buffalo, and Jaguar Wild Zords combine to form Animus in his Megazord form. Animus was twice destroyed by Master Org, once during the Battle of Animaria 3,000 years ago, and again in modern times in Turtle Cove. He returned to destroy Flute Org's Flute allowing the Rangers to call the Isis Megazord to destroy him with the Deer Zord's Antler Crush Attack. Animus is never seen morphing together with any other Wild Zords, though he presumably is capable of doing so due to inherent interchangeability of the Wild Zords. Also in "The Soul of Humanity", he returned after taking the Wild Zords away to fight alongside the Predazord, saying that he'd always wished to fight alongside Merrick but never had the chance. In this battle he used a sword to strike and weaken an enemy, allowing the Predazord to finish it off with the Blue Moon Wave. Components *'Black Lion Wildzord': The Black Lion is basically the predecessor of the Red Lion Wildzord. It forms the main torso of Animus. *'Condor Wildzord': The Condor is basically the predecessor of the Yellow Eagle Wildzord. It forms the head of the Animus. *'Saw Shark Wildzord': The Saw Shark is basically the predecessor of the Blue Shark Wildzord. It forms the right arm of Animus. *'Buffalo Wildzord': The Buffalo Wildzord is basically the predecessor of the Black Bison Wildzord and forms the legs to Animus. *'Jaguar Wildzord': The Jaguar is basically the predecessor of the White Tiger Wildzord. It forms the left arm of the Animus. Prwf-blacklion.jpg|Black Lion Wildzord Prwf-zd-condor.jpg|Condor Wildzord Prwf-sawshark.jpg|Saw Shark Wildzord Prwf-zd-buffalo.jpg|Buffalo Wildzord Prwf-jaguar.jpg|Jaguar Wildzord Animus_component_Wildzords.png|component Wildzords of Animus Personality Animus is shown to be a calm and wise Megazord, but he can over react a bit as shown. Powers and Abilities *As the god of Wild zords, Kite can take his human form or switch his megazord form (or even the five separate zords that comprise it). He is able to teleport at will and levitate. He can transport others to different dimensions (such as when the falcon zord puzzle was being put together) and create new arsenal for the rangers such as the Wild Force Rider he gave Cole. *As Animus, aside from his powers as a Megazord, he possesses incredible spiritual abilities. While in spirit form, he is able to communicate to others in the living world, effect the cycles of the moon for a short period of time and teleport the Rangers safely away from a battle. Arsenal *''' Animarian Bow:' He wields a large bow and can use the Animarian Arrow attack. Appearance While posing as "Kite", Animus wears normal human clothes. However, after his identity becomes known to the Rangers and Orgs, he wears white clothing to signify his near god-like status. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Animus was voiced by Charles Gideon Davis. As Kite, he was portrayed by Ryan Goldstein. Notes *Animus is possibly one of the strongest Megazords in the entire Power Ranger franchise. *"Animus" is Latin for "Soul". *Animus is the first Zord who is fully intelligent and able to speak, Minizord from the next season: ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm would be the second. *Kite was the fourth character in a Power Rangers series to die (the first being Zordon in Power Rangers in Space, and the second and third being the original Magna Defender and Kendrix Morgan from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, although the latter was revived). *While it was never confirmed if Kite was still alive at the end of Wild Force, his Super Sentai counterpart Futaro, however, was. This is where during the end credits of the final Gaoranger episode, Futaro was seen attending a picnic with his friends. **In Wild Force, while Kite was never shown after the final battle, the five Wild Zords that made up Animus were shown to be restored with the others in the final episode, the only hint that the boy had survived. *Given Animus' resurrection after the Rangers inadvertently released him from the dark dimension, the dark dimension is most likely the afterlife for the Wildzords. *Animus' last appearance in spirit form is in "Sing Song," the episode before the Rangers encounter him as Kite in the dark dimension. Notably, after that Animus no longer appears in spirit form to guide the Rangers and they don't hear from him again until they learn that Kite is Animus. See Also as Megazord as human Category:PR Allies Category:Wild Force Category:Megazord Category:Zords (Wild Force) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Sentient Zords Category:Gods